Sterilization wraps are known in the art. Sterilization wraps typically comprise a sheet of material that a user wraps around one or more items (such as, for example, surgical instruments) that are to be heated (for example, in an autoclave) in order to sterilize those items. The sterilized, wrapped item(s) can then be removed from the heating/sterilization appliance and stored, while still wrapped, for future use. At a time of need the user removes the wrapping to permit access to the still-sterile items.
Sterilization wraps sometimes comprise a cloth or crepe paper material. Many times, however, the sterilization wrap comprises a polypropylene-based material. Industry standards recommend the use of a very thick single sheet (an uncommon approach in practice) or the use of two sheets wrapped sequentially or simultaneously. This two-ply approach often comprises using a pair of identical sterilization wraps that are bonded to one another in order to ensure the use of both plies in a single step. This bonding can comprise, for example, ultrasonic welding along (or near) the periphery of a juxtaposed pair of sterilization wraps of the same size.
The practice of bonding two sterilization wraps to create an integral two-ply sterilization wrap, of course, adds effort, cycle time, and cost to the manufacturing process. Some practitioners may express concern, however, that they might inadvertently use only a single sheet when wrapping an item to be sterilized unless the two sheets are bonded to one another.
Small punctures, such as pin pricks or needle pricks, are another potential cause for concern when using sterilization wraps. Such small apertures in the wrapping material are typically very small and hence hard to observe. Unfortunately, though small, these openings may be sufficient to permit dust, bacteria, and other contaminants access to the items that are wrapped within a sterilization wrap.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.